


Caretaker Bokuto

by muhinyi



Series: The Sick Setter Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muhinyi/pseuds/muhinyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's Akaashi who's sick. Of course, Bokuto can't have that, so he spends the day taking care of his friend and learns something in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. More fluff.  
> What did you expect?

Akaashi groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Morning light filtered through his blinds and struck his lidded eyes. He squinted and sunk lower into the mess of black sheets he was entangled in. He could hear his body scream at him from all directions as pain racked his frame.  
Everything hurt, and that was no exaggeration. His joints ached and felt as if they were on fire, partially from the harsh practice the day before and partially because he was dehydrated. His throat was dry and sore; it hurt to even swallow. To top everything off, he could hardly think straight because of the intense headache that pounded away between his eardrums.  
Mustering what energy he had left, he reached to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. The battery was almost dead, as in his misery the night before he’d forgotten to charge it. He scrolled through his contact until he found “Bokuto-San” and quickly mashed out a message. He misspelled almost every word in his hazy mindset.  
“wnt bw at school toay. im sock”  
He pressed send and didn’t even bother to look at the reply. He set the phone back down on his desk with the screen down. He heard it vibrate a few more times, but by then, he was already falling asleep.

He was awoken only a few hours later by loud banging on his front door. He groaned and pulled the covers up higher, praying that the intruder would go away. Of course, that didn’t happen, and he was forced to get up to go see who it was. He absentmindedly reached for his phone to check the time, only to find out it was dead. It was then that he put two and two together and realized that Bokuto must have come running as soon as he read the text. Really, he had only himself to blame.  
He walked up to the door on the balls of feet, shuddering due to the cold tile. His body had shifted pains. Now, he felt stomach cramps stabbing him in his gut. The rest of his body was shaken with terrible, chilling shivers that left him huddled over and breathless.  
Despite this, he trudged to the door and looked through the peephole. Of course, as he’d expected, there stood the tall and well built figure of Bokuto, the Fukurodani Team Captain. He looked anxious and was bouncing from side to side, looking up and down in impatience. Akaashi sighed and resisted the urge to cry.  
“Bokuto-san, what are you doing here? School is still in session. You could get in trouble.” He cracked the door open just a tad so his words would be heard.  
Bokuto stared at him with evident concern on his face. He could see how pale and sickly Akaashi looked, and it only furthered his worries that he’d begun to feel after he’d gotten his text.  
“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! You look awful!” He shouted, brushing past the raven haired teen in the doorway. Akaashi stumbled to the side in order to avoid being trampled by the larger teen and groaned again as another wave of cramps hit him.  
Bokuto spun and put his arms out to help support Akaashi, but only ended up jabbing him in the side.  
“Ahh, sorry Akaashi!” He apologized, dropping his school bag to try and assist in any way he could. The raven haired boy shrugged him off, however.  
“No, no, I’m fine, Bokuto. I just want to get back in bed.” He urged, trying to push past the others grasp. But there was no getting past Bokuto, at least not easily. His arms were strong from the years he’d spent spiking Akaashi’s tosses past rows of blockers. He could feel the warmth, the strength in them as Bokuto tried hold him up. It just served as another reminder of something that he couldn’t have.  
“Akaashi-kun, let me carry you there!” The captain’s tone was sincere, not in any way sarcastic or humorous. Another wave of cramps struck, and it occurred to Akaashi that walking might not be the best plan of action given his condition.  
“Yeah, alright.” He agreed.  
The sensation was quick as he felt Bokuto sweep him off his feet and grasp him firmly in his toned arms. He felt safe and secure, happy even, in Bokuto’s grasp. He once again reminded himself of the reality and shooed those thoughts away.  
They were in Akaashi’s room in a second, and Bokuto gently set him down back in bed. He pulled the covers up to the setters chin and tucked them around his neck so that no warmth would escape. Then he noticed the phone on the desk, and the black screen that followed.  
“Oh, this is why you didn’t answer me. I thought you died or something!”  
“I think you’re being dramatic, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replied.  
The spiky haired teen pressed a finger to his friend's lips.  
“You be quiet. I don’t want you exerting any energy. You just focus on resting!” He explained, reaching once again for the phone. He plugged it into the charger a few feet away so that it would at least be usable and then grabbed the empty glass nearby. He left momentarily, and Akaashi could hear the fridge cooler come on. Seconds later, the taller boy returned with a full glass of ice water, which Akaashi took gratefully. He gulped down the cool liquid and felt some life return to his throat.  
“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”  
“No problem, Akaashi. I’ll be here if you need anything!” He reiterated, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. There was a brief moment of silence before Akaashi once again spoke.  
“Bokuto-san…”  
“Yeah, Akaashi!”  
“How am I supposed to rest if you’re staring at me like that.”  
Bokuto went to reply and then stopped, realizing that the other was right.  
“My bad.” He admitted sheepishly before stalking off to the living room. Akaashi heard the tv turn on and he sighed in content. Maybe having Bokuto here wasn’t going to be so bad after all.  
He rolled over onto his side, tucked his arm under his pillow, and fell asleep instantly.

This time, his slumber was interrupted by the feeling of a hand tracing his backside ever so gently. To anyone else, this would have gone unnoticed. But Akaashi had always been a light sleeper, aware of anything in the room that changed, so of course he took notice. As he became more and more aware, he also noticed a quiet voice saying something.  
“I hope you feel better Akaashi.”  
It was Bokuto. Something inside Akaashi told him not to stir though, to just sit there and let his friend keep talking. He was thankful he listened.  
“I wish you’d hurry up and notice my feelings. I’ve been trying to make it as obvious as I can. Kuroo says I need to be outright and tell you, but that would be weird, don’t you think?”  
There was silence, and Bokuto chuckled.  
“Of course, I’m only brave enough to tell you these things when I know you’re asleep.” He finished and stood up. Akaash felt him lean down one last time, pressing a feather-light kiss to his shoulder.  
“I love you, Akaashi-kun.” He whispered before leaving.  
Akaashi had never felt his heart beat so thoroughly against his ribs. Every inch of him was screaming to get up and tell Bokuto that he felt the same way, but he didn’t have the energy or the courage.  
He began searching his mind for any examples of Bokuto trying to be more than friendly with him. He realized with a shudder that there were several. In the last week alone, Bokuto had been holding doors for him, offering to carry his school bag, and buying him treats at lunch. To anyone else, these would seem like insignificant actions amongst mere friends. But for Bokuto, a boy who was normally consumed in his own self, they were much more than that.  
Akaashi wanted to punch himself for not recognizing it sooner. He wanted to get up and tell Bokuto even more then, despite his fear of voicing his feelings. By this time however, he was already drifting off into another bout of sleep, half believing the whole thing was some twisted dream. 

The final time he woke up, he did so naturally. He checked his phone right away and took another sip of water, which had gone warm. The time read 5:03; he’d been asleep for a while now.  
Admittedly, he already felt better. The cramps had subsided, the headache was gone, he didn’t have the shivers, and he could finally stand up straight. There was still a faint ache in his limbs, but more water and a hot shower should help with that, he figured.  
Out in his living room, Bokuto was sprawled across the couch, a bag of chips nearby. His eyes were still glued to the tv, but as soon as he sensed Akaashi’s presence in the room, his head spun around to look at him.  
“It creeps me out when you do that.” Akaashi said dully, walking past his friend and into the kitchen. He refilled his water glass with a cooler version and sat down at the kitchen table. Bokuto sat straight up and looked at him expectedly.  
“Well?” He motioned with his arms.  
“Well, what?” Akaashi asked in between more sips of water.  
“Are you feeling better then?”  
“Oh, yeah, I am.”  
Bokuto sprang off the couch with his arms in the air.  
“Yay! Yay! I’ve cured Akaashi!” He cheered, jumping around like he’d just spiked a game winning point. Akaashi regarded him with uncertainty. All he could think about was the one sided conversation he’d intruded on earlier.  
“Bokuto-san, can we talk?” He asked suddenly, his tone serious.  
Bokuto sensed the change in mood and sat back down, his expression changing back to that of concern. The raven haired boy took a seat next to him and briefly thought things through. He wondered if he should really do this now, in the midst of Bokuto’s euphoria phase. But that same voice that told him to stop and listen earlier now was telling him to go forth and speak. So he did.  
“I heard what you said, earlier. When you thought I was asleep.” He started.  
Bokuto jumped back, his face red with embarrassment. He quickly went to reply, but it was Akaashi’s turn put his finger up, signalling for him to remain silent.  
“No, stop. It’s okay, I promise.” He assured him.  
Bokuto went from looking on top of the world to looking like he’d witnessed a homicide. Akaashi pressed on.  
“You shouldn’t...be afraid to tell me things. Even big things like that. I would never find you weird or gross or anything. I care about you, Bokuto-san. You’ve always been there for me, like today, so you have no reason to think that I wouldn’t do the same for you. Even if you can be incredibly over the top sometimes,” Bokuto looked mortified at the words, “You’re still very important to me.”  
The captain still remained silent, unable to process the information he was receiving. Then Akaashi went for the knockout.  
“And besides,” There was a second of hesitation, “I like you too.”  
An expression of shock spread across the speaker's face. His mouth hung slightly open, making an ‘o’ shape, and his eyes were wide with disbelief. He blinked several times as if he was trying to make sure that he’d heard Akaashi correctly.  
“You...heard all that,” He started, his words slow.  
Akaashi nodded.  
“The ‘I love you’ part?” He questioned.  
Another nod.  
“And you feel the same?” His usually loud voice was quiet, uncertain as he searched for confirmation.  
“Yes, you heard me right.” Akaashi said. He raised his voice just a bit and added some force behind it so there would be no questions remaining in Bokuto’s mind.  
“That way, right?” Bokuto pressed.  
Akaashi sighed and crawled forward, resting on his knees and placing his hands on the broad shoulders that he’d often fantasized about. Their eyes met.  
“Yes, like that. If I weren’t sick I’d kiss you now, just so you’ll stop asking questions.”  
Bokuto pulled him close.  
“I don’t give a damn if you’re sick, come here.”  
And then his lips were on Akaashi’s. He’d gone over the scenario plenty of times in his mind, wondering what it would be like. He was surprised at how soft Bokuto’s lips were, and how gently he approached the kiss itself. It was very un-Bokuto like of him, to say the least.  
They broke apart after only a few seconds. Akaashi mentally cursed his body for not allowing him to stay longer. They’d have to take care of that when he was healthy again.  
“So what does this mean then. Because I don’t want anything to be weird between us!” The white haired teen insisted, raising his voice back to it’s normal decibel. He sounded happy and cheerful, like his usual self.  
Akaashi shrugged.  
“I dunno, we can always just take things slow and not worry about a title until the time is right. I mean, make no mistake, I want to be with you, but this is new for both of us, so there’s no point in rushing into anything.”  
Bokuto nodded with each word, recognizing that Akaashi was right. They would gain nothing by recklessly jumping into a relationship if neither of them were ready. He nodded his consent.  
“Yeah okay! That sounds great. I don’t care what we are as long as we can do more of that stuff.”  
Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh, a lively and full sound that made Bokuto’s ears perk up.  
“We will, don’t worry.”  
Soon after, Bokuto left to head to practice. He was already late and figured that he might as well show up to explain. He didn’t part without giving Akaashi one more hug and a kiss on the cheek, even though he stressed he’d rather be kissing his lips.  
When he was gone, Akaashi returned to his room and took a hot shower before climbing back in bed. It was still early, but he knew that in order to get completely better he’d need a lot of rest. He checked his now charged phone one last time and saw he had a text from Bokuto.  
“i’m so happy akaashi!! (^_^)/<3”  
Akaashi replied by saying that he, too was happy before setting the device down and rolling over to sleep. This time, he didn’t doze off as fast. His mind was filled with thoughts of the future, and what he and Bokuto would ultimately become. But eventually, those thoughts carried him off to sleep, and he did so with a smile on his face.

The following morning, a buzzing noise woke him up. It was 6:41, about when he usually got up. His pains and aches from the previous day were gone, and he felt rested and refreshed.  
He checked his phone and found a text from Bokuto. This time, however, the message was less happy.  
“u got me sick with ur stupid illness!!! >.

Akaashi sighed to himself, but also smiled. He supposed this was the kindof thing he’d need to get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of the Sick Setter Series in the near future. Thank you for reading!


End file.
